AP Pistol
U.S.A. (Markings) Austrian (Manufacturer) |caliber = 9×18 |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Small |driveby = }} |flags = }} |filename = APPISTOL |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer AP Pistol (A'rmor-'''P'iercing Pistol) is a weapon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The AP Pistol appears to resemble the with elements from the . The Colt SCAMP, however, is no longer manufactured and is very hard to find. It also has similarities to the Glock pistol series, especially the Glock 18 in performance and having the ability of full-auto firing, as well as to 17C/24 in appearance due to the long barrel. The AP Pistol is a striker-fired fully automatic machine pistol that acts much like the Automatic 9mm from The Lost and Damned. The gun is seen being used by Michael De Santa during Three's Company, as well as by Franklin Clinton in the official gameplay trailer. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Unlike the Auto 9mm, the AP Pistol is much more accurate, and has a lighter recoil, which can be lightened even more with a suppressor attachment. It has an 18-round magazine with the option to extend to 36 rounds. Due to its high accuracy, high rate of fire, common ammo, high power, and having a large magazine size (with extended clip), it is arguably the best drive-by weapon in the game. It is all-round superior to the Micro SMG due to the higher rate of fire, much better accuracy in sustained fire, and slightly higher magazine capacity. However, the Micro SMG is the weapon equipped by default during drive-by's, needing several weapon changes to equip the AP Pistol, although this can be fixed in Grand Theft Auto Online by simply tossing all other drive-by weapons or storing them in the gun locker of an office, clubhouse, Mobile Operations Center, facility or Avenger. According to the markings, the AP Pistol is chambered in 9x18. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.1 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 18 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = 18-round standard magazine (Ammu-Nation) Armor-Piercing (In-game name) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 600 RPM 450-800 RPM |observed_ammo = 18-round standard magazine 36-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slider |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = APPistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game APPistol-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The AP Pistol on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. Michael Pistol-The-Extraction.GTAV.jpg|Michael using a slighly differently modeled AP Pistol in an early development screenshot of Three's Company. FranklinAPPistol-GTAV.jpg|Franklin using the AP Pistol. TrevorPhilips-GTAV-APPistol.png|Trevor with his AP Pistol. BatiChase-GTAV.jpg|Franklin performing a drive-by with an AP Pistol whilst riding a Bati 801RR. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy (2).jpg|A GTA Online player armed with the AP Pistol. APPistolGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the AP Pistol. HUD icon APPistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. APPistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View AP Pistol GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding AP Pistol GTAVe FPS Aim.jpg|Aiming AP Pistol GTAVe FPS Iron.jpg|Aiming down the sights AP Pistol GTAVe FPS Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia General *The usage of "9x18" rounds would be a a direct relation to the cartridge. Coincidentally, the OTs-33 Pernach also utilizes the same Makarov cartridge. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *During the rappelling part of Three's Company, Michael actually fires his AP Pistol in three-round bursts instead of fully-automatic mode, as noticed by the slight delay between every three shots. This is probably made for the sake of the "Accuracy" gold objective, so the player would not waste bullets by mistake. *The AP Pistol seems to be the weapon of choice for Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez, as they both use it in the mission The Wrap Up. *For some reason, files suggests it had slightly less damage and less accuracy compared to the current Social Club stats. '''HUD Stats References Navigation }} de:AP-Pistole es:Pistola perforante Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer